The first cut is the deepest
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The stroy about what really happened between Calleigh and Jake years back. Story by Gunwolf2008.


The first cut is the deepest

The first cut is the deepest.

"Jake, would you let go of me, I need to get to class and so do you" Calleigh said. She tried to use her serious tone, but for no use, since she couldn't stop giggling.

The two of them were laying in her bed cuddling and joking, and as many times before Jake had managed to get her sidetracked so she was late for her class at the academy.

She sat up in the bed and was about to get out when Jake pulled her back down and said: Calleigh, baby, the world doesn't end if you miss a class you know.

"I know that, but I really don't like hanging behind, and you should start coming to more of you classes" she said and got up.

Jake had a tendency to skip school and hang out with his buddies, but he still managed to be one of the best in their class, Calleigh had no idea how he did it. She just left him in the bed while she showered and got dressed.

Then she came back into the room. Jake looked at her, she was really beautiful. She had on a pair of jeans that showed her sexy curves and a pink top. Her blond hair was neatly put into a ponytail and her green eyes sparkled.

"She must be the most beautiful girl in the world" Jake thought.

Calleigh was looking around in the room for her books, but couldn't find them and asked: Jake did you barrow my books again? When are you going to buy your own?

Jake got up and said: Sorry about that. I'll get them for you. And I will buy books today, promise. Then he left the room to get her books. Calleigh shook her head. They had been together for almost five mounts now, and he hadn't gotten them so far.

Jake came back with the book and said: I gotto go, see you in the cafeteria later, and then I want to see that you have bought the books.

"Yes ma'am" he said and saluted her. Calleigh giggled and run out of the door.

Calleigh was sitting in her class, not interlay listening to what the professor said. She was dreaming and writing by the side of her notebook: Calleigh Berkley, CB, Mrs. Berkley, with little hearts around and smiled by the thought of it. She just loved Jake. He was so hansom with his dark hair, his brown eyes and his well trained body. And he was so unbelievably sexy when he took his t-shirt off, Calleigh felt her heart pounding faster by the thought of it. Jake was also kinda a badboy with his motorcycle, his rough looks and his attitude, which made her love him even more. She looked at the slideshow and kept close attention for the rest of the class.

After the class her best friends Taylor and Judie came up to her.

"Late for class again C?" Taylor asked, but it sounded more like an accusation.

"Yes, so what if I was, it was not like I missed it" Calleigh defended her self.

Julie looked at her and said: Just make sure Jake isn't coming before your schoolwork, ok.

"I would never do that, you guys know how much school means to me" Calleigh said.

"I just don't understand why you of all people are dating Jake" Julie said.

Calleigh was shocked and replied: Why, there's nothing wrong with him, he is the sweetest and coolest guy that ever was and he loved me. She looked dreamily out in the air.

"Why, because he is a wild badboy and you could do so much better" Julie said.

Calleigh couldn't believe what she was hearing, her friends had always seemed to like Jake, what have changed. And it was the fact that he was a badboy that she liked about him. She had never dated a guy that was so fun and exciting before. And she loved it, but her friends words hurt, so she asked: You never had anything against him before, what changed?

They looked really ungovernable, and Calleigh wondered what it was all about. But it was clear that she wouldn't get any answers, so she just said: So you wont tell me, just be like that. I don't care. I know that Jake is a good guy and that w love each other, and that is the only thing that matters. Gotta go, I'm meeting Jake. See ya.

Calleigh saw Jake sitting at a table in the cafeteria reading a book, she walked up to him and said: So when did you start to read?

He turned around and said: Maybe you are starting to influence me in a good way, miss Duquesne. And now you can have all your books to your self since I did like a promised, I bought all the books.

She smiled pleased when she saw that he was telling the truth.

"So are you going to Macys part tonight?" Jake asked hopefully.

"I have too much to do, so I don't think I can, but you can go and come over to me after the party" she said hopefully, since she loved to spend the nights with him.

"Sure I will, but let me know if you get tired of the books and still want to come over later" he said.

"Of course, but now we really have to go to our firearms class. I'll race ya" Calleigh said enthusiastically. She just loved to learn about guns and weapons and so did Jake, so he said: You'll never get there before me Calleigh.

"Oh, yes I will" she giggled. Then they start to run side by side to the class.

The same night Calleigh sat over her books studying. Well not exactly, she was trying, but couldn't concentrate, she thought about what her friends had said to her and had a bad feeling about it. So she got dressed and went to the party to find Jake. The sight that meet her and what happened afterwards she was never going to forget.

Calleigh walked into the house looking for Jake. Then she found him, dancing closely with Taylor and kissing her. In under a second Calleighs whole world fell a part. How could they do that to her, her best friend and her boyfriend. She went into the kitchen and found a bottle of vodka, she turned of cork and started to drink it bear. It tasted awful, how could her father drink this stuff all the time. She kept on drinking until she couldn't feel the taste any more. Then she went out where she found Alex, one of Jakes best friends and in desperation she started to make out with him. But Alex pushed her away and said: Call, what the hell are you doing?

"I don't know" she said and pointed at the dance floor. Alex saw and got the connection at once and run inside to give Jake hell Calleigh who had now started to cry, felt awful and dizzy, but the only thought that came into her mind was to get to drunk to remember. So she got into the kitchen to get another drink. She kept on drinking until everything went black and she passed out on the kitchen floor.

When Calleigh woke up she saw her father sitting by her bedside at the hospital. She felt really dizzy and had a headache. The she remembered everything and started to cry.

Her father woke up by his daughters cries, she suddenly looked so fragile and she could tell his little girl was in a great deal of pain, but Kendall didn't think her condition had anything to do with that. She felt really sorry for her and held her closely and said: My little lamb-chop, who made you do this?

Her voice was shaking and she said: Daddy, I saw Jake kiss Taylor, it was awful, how could he do that to me. I really loved him. Oh daddy, it hurts so bad, please make it stop.

Kendall held his daughter closely and stroke her hair. He had never seen her so crushed before, his otherwise strong daughter was hurting real bad, and he wondered if she was ever going to be ok again. Oh how much he wanted to hurt Jake since he had broke his baby girl's heart.

Calleigh's sobs died away and she looked at him and said: Daddy, I'm sorry, I promise that I will never drink again. But how did I get here?

"Lab-chop, I wont let you make that promise, just promise me to be careful when you drink, so you wont end up like me or like this ever again. You rally scared me, I thought I was going to lose you. How you got here. Alex called an ambulance and then me. He is out in the hall waiting to se you" said Kendall.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to let it go this far, can you forgive me?" she said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you are ok, well you know what I mean. So shall I send him in?" Kendall asked. Calleigh nodded weakly and Kendall left.

Alex entered the room and sat down beside her bed.

He looked at Calleigh, she looked extremely sad and he asked: How are you feeling?

Calleigh looked at him, he had a black eye, a swollen lip and looked really concerned, but she couldn't lie, so she said: Awful, it hurts so bad. But what happened to your face?

Alex understood that the pain she was talking about was her broken heart, he knew how much she loved Jake and felt bad for her and replied: I got into a fight with Jake. I told him that you had seen them, and that you had kissed me, then he snapped, we both snapped. I can't understand why he did that to you. Anyway we were fighting and I told him to get lost and then I found you. First I thought you were dead, but then I found a low pulse and called the ambulance.

Calleigh couldn't believe this, well she knew Alex was a great guy, but this was to much, so she said: Thank you, that was way to nice of you, but would you give Jake a message from me?

"It was nothing, sure" he said and smiled at her.

Calleigh had never noticed it before, but Alex was kinda cute, she said: Tell Jake, gun range Monday 10 PM, bring backup he will understand.

Alex looked curiously at her and said: Ok, I'd better so you can rest.

"Ok, thanks again for everything, can I count on you for backup on Monday?" she asked.

"Always bulletgirl, rest now, see you Monday night" Alex said and left.

Calleigh wasn't really sure if she wanted to what she had planned, but knew that she had to. But right now she was too tired to think about it, so she just closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

It was Monday night and Calleigh was getting ready, she put on a Kevlar under her top. Then she looked in the mirror to check if it showed, but it didn't. Then she took one of her guns out of her gun locker and put it in the holster, she was ready for battle.

Then the doorbell rand, she opened the door and saw Alex, he looked at her and asked: You aren't gonna kill him are you?

"We'll see" she said.

Then they went out to the gun range. Calleigh and Jake spotted each other at the same time and Jake said: I'm sorry Calleigh, I really am.

"Too little to late, my only question is, how could you? I thought you loved me" she said angrily, her eyes were lightening.

"I did, I do, but I was drunk and Taylor was all over me all night and finally I just gave in. And you kissed Alex, so you're not any better than me" he snarled back.

"I see it all clear now, you never loved me at all, I was just a toy all a long" she shouted.

"It was not like you didn't like it" he shouted back "You're so easy going that anyone can have you, you little whore". But Jake regretted these words once they had come out and every day since, since he just had said them in anger and he didn't mean them.

Calleigh was shocked, how could he be so mean, tears was coming of pure rage and she shouted: How dare you say those things, I hate you, and you deserve to rotten in hell.

Then she flew at him with such power that he fell to the ground, then she got on top of him and started to hit him as hard as she could.

Jake tried to get loose, but couldn't, she was just too strong so he begged: Calleigh please stop, you're hurting me.

But she kept going until she felt her strength slip away. Then she took her gun and put it against his head. She could see tears coming from his eyes while he was begging for his life. She could see how scared he was, but didn't care. All she wanted was for him to pay. She pressed the gun hard against his forehead and was about to pull the trigger when she heard a voice say: Calleigh, don't do it, then you will loose all you care about and all you have worked so hard for. He is not worth it. Please give me the gun and get of him, you have already injured him enough.

Calleigh turned around and looked into her fathers kind eyes, the only thing she managed to say was "Yes daddy".

She suddenly felt so tired. She got of Jake and went over to Kendall and gave him the gun. Then Kendall walked over to Jake and said: If you ever hurt or come near my daughter again I will kill you my self.

Jake didn't even dear to speak back, and even if he wanted to he was in to much pain to do so.

Kendall walked over to Calleigh and said: Let's go home lamb-chop.

Kendall stayed with Calleigh the whole night and held her closely and stroke her hair just like he did when she was a little girl. He just let her cry. Calleigh was just glad he was there, sober for once. She just felt so sad and alone, but since her father was there is wasn't so bad.

She looked at her father and asked: Is it this bad each time?

"No, the other times will be bad, but the first cut is the deepest lamb-chop" he said.

The he bent down and kissed her forehead and kept stroking her hair until she fell a sleep.

**TODAY.**

Calleigh was sitting in the break room listening to random songs at her ipod while she was reading the newspaper. Then the song the first cut is the deepest stated to play and a tear fell from her eye when she though about what happened so may years ago and of how her father had been right. She hadn't even seen Jake after that until a year ago where he popped up again undercover in a case they were working and then he had stuck around. They had tried dating again, but it didn't work so now they were just good friends.

One more tear was falling from her eye for old times sake. Jake had really hurt her bad, but she was glad that face of her life was over.

"Sweetheart is there something wrong?" she heard Horatio say.

She took out her earplugs and said: No, I'm fine, just som old memories.

Horatio kissed her softly and asked: Do you want to share them with me?

"Maybe some other time, so how are you, hansom" Calleigh asked back.

"I'm fine, but I missed you in the field, so I thought I would stop by to see you" he sad and smiled at her.

She smiled back and said: I'm glad you did, so will you help me with this crossword puzzle?

"Sure" he said and sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and gave him another soft kiss, glad she finally had found the right guy.


End file.
